Mirror Me
by MissSweetPeas
Summary: In the midst of escaping from her abusive partner and finding safe refuge, Isabella gets forced through a mirror into a strange, exotic place full of Gods, Nymphs and mystical creatures. But all isn't what it seems, Bella is mistaken for Zeus (Edward) wife and has to stick to the role in order to survive. Eventual Lemons.
1. The Great Escape

How much longer? My body is about to crumble.

Please stop. I attempt to curl myself in further, making my body the tiniest object.

 _*THUD*_

My tears fall freely, I hate that they do, I wish I wasn't weak.

He clenches my arm before throwing my frail body against the wall as if I was a rag doll, his dirt covered boot started striking my side, I think he's broken my rib.

"You're a worthless piece of shit." He shrieks, bending down and grabbing my face.

He positions himself on top of me, weighing me down. My throat begins to burn, is he strangling me? My whole body begins to go ridged with alarm. I thrash my arms, trying with all my strength to hit him. There's no use, he's twice my size. I slacken, arms falling to my side. The blackness surrounds me, lugging me in.

I fade.

 _Unnatural light streaked through the leaves and left an earthy glow, the sweet surrendering scent of the morning dew filled the woodland with a scent that did not belong on earth._ _Flowers bloomed along the moss-covered floor, my feet encased in exotic plants which I found I could not name._ _Where was I?_

 _It must be Heaven. If so I was extremely blessed. I turned and gasped aloud, a beautiful female stood in front of me, her face full of awe. I took a closer look at her, seeming to find something off. She seemed different, almost mystical._

" _Are you human?" I asked her meekly. She seemed to of found my question humorous, her finger tips carefully stretched and caressed a couple of leaves on a nearby tree. I watched in astonishment as the tree whole heartedly took life, the leaves vibrated in delight, as if they laughed with her._

" _You're human." She stated. Her platinum locks fluttered as she danced up to me, abandoning the lively tree. Her piercing violet eyes scanned me before she hummed in approval._

" _You'll be perfect."_

My eyelids weighed a ton. It took a moment for me to realise why. I kept quiet, was he still here? After a while of straining to hear anything around me I was positive I was alone. Night welcomed me when I fully adjusted to my surroundings, demolished and abandoned furniture laid scattered around my damaged body. How long was I out for? I knew it was only a matter of time before he'd come back.

Everything protested as I crawled out the bedroom to the bathroom, I cringed as I crawled along the dirty white tiles. My hand grasped the sink before I slowly pulled myself up, my sobs echoed off the walls of the room, I clutched my arm, it was obviously broken. I caught my reflection in the mirror and gasped. Blotches of red and blue splattered across my face, my once bright hazel eyes were empty, bloodshot and puffy. My round baby cheeks were cut and battered, I was lucky my nose wasn't broken. I had a busted pouty lip which was seeping blood down my chin.

Sighing, I tried my best to clean myself up, searching the medicine cabinet I successfully fished some butterfly stitches and applied them expertly. I knew there wasn't much I could do for my broken rib or arm, if I went to the hospital that would be the first place he'd look. Grasping the packet of painkillers, I took two to take the soreness away. I combed through my hair quickly, so I didn't look so wild, and dragged myself back into the bedroom to scout out some fresh clothing.

My hand-me-down duffel was buried under the bed ready for this occasion, I snatched it and stuffed in everything my hands touched, rushing to get my possessions and go. He could come back any second and I needed to disappear.

The pain killers had started to kick in, giving me the benefit of moving quicker. Going downstairs didn't seem so daunting. Over the coming months I'd been stashing away some money left over from shopping trips, saving enough for a place to stay for a couple of nights and some basic food. Making my way over to the couch I dragged off the cushions and found my slash in the corner, rummaging in I hauled out the hidden notes and stuffed them in my pocket.

As I made my way out of the house I contemplated where to head, I never knew I'd make it this far, constantly doubting my capability to escape. I needed somewhere secluded but reachable with my budget. I can remember my mum telling me about a place near Olympia that constantly rained, Forks was it? She rambled on about the hiking trails and the Olympic National Park being close, I'd have to pick up a map.

Walking along Fones Road, Olympia, I strode towards Cash & Carry, determined to get a map. The store was only just opening, being 7AM. The ding-a-ling of the door signalled my entrance, I kept my head low, my hair constructing a curtain around me, shielding me from prying eyes. Scouting the aisles, I picked up the essentials before making my way towards the counter.

There was a little old lady sat on the opposite side, her huge round glasses, propped on the end of her nose, was buried in the newspaper, too busy to take interest in my dishevelled appearance. She scanned my items through, making the total $27.53, my measly $301.67 fund I'd saved was already growing thin within my pocket.

Tucking my food and water into my duffel I opened my map and charted a route to Forks, with the weather beginning to get torrential I decided to pick some B&B three hours away as my objective.

The pitted patter of the rain soothed me as I walked along the road, my nerves slightly getting to me. Did he know I was gone yet? My mind continued the lengthy torture all morning, every passing car made my pulse quicken, my step speeding marginally. I began to worry I'd get ill from my escapade, the constant shower soaking me through to the bone, my appearance resembling one of a drowned rats. The three hours to the B&B was slow, torturous but as I stared up at the sign 'Olympia Waterfront Bed & Breakfast' my shoulders lifted, for the first time, in a long time I felt somewhat safe.


	2. Mount Olympus

Thanks you for taking your time to review it is very much appreciated :) I will work on making the chapters longer and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

It was only 2.45pm but I was thoroughly exhausted. My clothes were hung on the radiator to dry whilst I cuddled under the warm blankets, already drifting off into a deep slumber.

 _The river passed through the jungle, wide and opaque._ _Against the noise of the birds welcoming the new day, the gentle murmur of the water can only just be heard. The grass on the bank is sun-warmed beneath my feet as I cross to touch the clear liquid, before I get too close a hand grasps my wrist._

 _I gasp in alarm and turn to the invader. It was the same woman, why was she in my dream?_

" _What are you?" My expression perplexed._

" _I am a Naiad. I am here to tend for you until my mistress is ready." She soothingly rubbed my wrist and pulled me from the river. The Naiad danced ahead of me, beckoning me to follow, her aura seemingly soothing and protective. She rested in a small meadow ahead, filled with fresh, unusual blossoms, the vivid colours looked almost abnormal but still breathtakingly beautiful._

 _I made my way leisurely towards her, positioning myself against the soft, rich grass._

" _Why does this feel so real?" I asked more myself than the Naiad._

 _She curved her head towards me, her gaze holding mine. "It is real. This will be your life soon, don't be scared, I'm here to protect you."_

I awoke with a start, my mind muddled. Looking over at the clock my eyes widened, 9:50am flashed at me, the warning bells rang in my head, I was supposed to be gone by 7am. Forcing the fantasy to the depths of my mind, I focused on the day ahead. My injuries felt improved, the combination of painkillers and sleep making for a fast recovery.

Shuffling out of the bed I hastily picked my clothes off the heater, pleased they were dry, and hustled into the bathroom. I eagerly avoided the mirror this morning, the bruises an unwanted reminder, I readily craved to move on and start over, in a new sanctuary.

Giving an optimistic farewell to the owners I headed to the closest diner, seeking something greasy, filling. Last night's downpour left puddles dotted sporadically along the sidewalk, I was dreading to see how my footwear was going to handle them.

I kept spacing off through the journey, visualising all sorts of possibilities of how this day could end. Him finding me kept popping up, the anxiety slowly crept up on me and put me on edge.

I forced my eyes on the scenery, taking in the landscape bestowed ahead of me. Every tree stood tall, billowing towards the light, looking vigilant and strong, I realised that's precisely what I needed to do.

The diner was alluring, the smell of fried bacon and French toast coaxing me in. As I walked through the doors I noted a couple individuals were seated towards the back, walking towards the corner that's when I noticed him, betwixt them all, sat discreetly with a menu in hand. Hoping he hadn't looked my way yet, I took a shaky breath and made my way into the bathroom on my left, seemingly so far for me was a mere couple of steps.

The fear running through my body had me shaking, I made it on wobbly legs over to the mirror, clinging to the sink to keep me upright.

The blood had left my face leaving it a pasty white, I couldn't restrain the sob that escaped my throat, I knew there was no way out of this.

That's when I spotted it, I observed the mirror closely, somewhat confused. The mirror itself looked misshapen, dinted somehow. The glass was flawlessly intact, reaching forward I prodded the mirror but as I touched it the reflection transformed.

A woman was staring at me, she closely resembled myself, but she was marginally dissimilar. Her hair was much longer, braided skilfully on top of her head. Her garments looked to be made of gold, rich with colour. Her doe eyes stared blatantly back at me, her features fixed in a smirk. Then, she jerked forward, yanking me through the mirror.

I woke to my head thumping, making it almost impossible to think. I groaned, trying unsuccessfully to sit up.

"I recommend not moving, the transition between worlds would have put enormous strain on your body." My eyes flew open, it was the Naiad from my dream. Looking around I found I was laid next to the same river.

"What happened? Where am I?" Determined, I conjured enough energy to sit up, shuffling slightly till my rear hit a nearby sapling. The Naiad reached for me, her dainty hands clasping my hand, her other was palm down against the clear river water. Unexpectedly, warmth surged from my palm and travelled through my whole being, creating a sort of pacifying sensation, the aching ebbed as a couple minutes passed but the feeling left me paralysed and sated. I was too high, stunned with feelings too question it.

"I'm healing you, this is my land, If I draw energy from it, it allows me to mend you." She removed her hands and rested back on her knees, looking me over with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you, you didn't need to do that. Now not to be rude but could you please explain to me what happened?" I pleaded, the overwhelming curiosity mixed with extreme anxiety had me on edge. I had no idea where I was, but I hoped I was far from him.

"I'm sorry miss, you must be quite distressed. This is Mount Olympus, you travelled through a different dimension to get here and switched places with the Goddess." I blinked in surprise.

"The Goddess? Mount Olympus? Different dimension? What is going on!" My breathing was heavy, my body was jittery, I was mentally exhausted. I felt myself go numb, if I was safe it didn't matter where I was.

"Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Eternal Youth switched her life with yours and vice versa, she came to loathe the life of a Goddess and wanted to be mortal. She has waited over half a century for you, her doppelganger."

I wasn't dumb, I knew all about Greek Mythology but for me to be on Mount Olympus was impossible. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The sunlight appeared odd, pouring over the lands, covering it in a gold like hue. The silence caressed my skin, smoothing out the stress of today's happenings. Standing, I strolled over to a cluster of blossoms, the vivacious group enthralling my attention, everything here seemed exclusive, abnormally beautiful.

As I twirled the bunch in my hands I thought thoroughly, did I want to go back home? I had nothing there to go back too. I was safer here, wasn't I?


	3. The Wicked Man

Thank you for your reviews, they are much appreciated! I like the way this story is heading and I hope you and many others do too.

* * *

The suns ambience temporary mollified my uneasiness, was I safe here? Amongst Gods. The Naiad had laid out a silk white gown, the blue sapphire detailing across the breasts complimenting it flawlessly. Spinning softly on my heel, I soundlessly inspected the Naiad as I dressed, her appearance was striking and matched closely too her land. Her eyes, pulsating aqua pools that harmonised with the rivers. Her skin, ivory, radiated with energy, giving off an aura. She designed her hair in black smooth spikes that pointed in every direction from atop her head. With my new garments, the Naiad worked on my tresses, combing them with her fingers before braiding the top half into a complex twist, the rest of my locks waved softy down my back.

"What's your name?" The Naiad looked slightly taken back, her expression one of surprise. She noted my confusion and quickly clarified.

"Oh, when I was Aphrodite's maiden she never questioned my name, I don't actually have one. Now I shall become your maiden, Ma'am." She lowered her head in obedience, showing her place. I quickly shook my head.

"Please, you don't have to do that." I begged her, I was nowhere near stature to receive service from a maiden.

"Ma'am, you are now Aphrodite. Everything that Aphrodite did, you will have to do. I was her maiden, so I shall be your maiden." She explained. Her face softened when she saw my troubled face.

"I am happy with my life, Ma'am. It would be an honour to attend you." Her eyes held nothing but truth, but it did little to settle my nerves.

"Well, please, don't call me Ma'am, you can privately call me Bella. Have you ever thought of what you would of like to have been called?" I studied her appearance again, visualising a name. She looked uneasy but mulled it over.

"Alice." She whispered.

"Alice it is." My pride beaming through. I watched as Alice broke out into an enormous smile, she started dancing gracefully around us, her energy becoming apparent. She weaved gracefully through the amble trees and around the bends of the river, I watched in awe, she made it look so enjoyable, so I joined her. Alice paused, watching me for a minute.

"What?" I laughed, continuing with my hideous dance. She broke out into a chuckle before clasping her hands around her mouth. I stopped immediately and grabbed her hands from her mouth.

"Alice, its ok. You can be yourself around me, I need you to be, as my only friend." I comforted her. She appeared to be having an internal conflict with herself but agreed to my plea. Her expression turned soft.

"You two are nothing alike. She was harsh, abusive. Your kind spirited, I hope he appreciates you." I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"He?" My voice trembled slightly. Alice, seeing my distress, grabbed my hand and led me past the river towards an exposed pathway ahead. The sun was beginning to settle under the sky, dimming the land. Even in the post sunlight it still glowered.

"Bella, Aphrodite had a reason why she didn't enjoy her life. The Gods can be very cruel, power does things to individuals. Aphrodite seized an opportunity and took it but if anyone finds out you could be greatly punished." Alice rubbed my arm softly, providing some much-needed comfort as we continued on the path.

"Who Alice?" My voice shaking slightly, I couldn't deal with another abusive man. Alice avoided my gaze, her head bent to the ground.

"Edward. He's formally known as Zeus. Bella, you need to be vigilant around him, he's malicious. But Bella he isn't all corrupt, Edward had a cruel upbringing causing him to face countless complications in his life, his heart is good, it's just encased in platinum shields." My mind conjured up ferocious images of a wicked man, but I quickly abandoned my thoughts, memories of the abuse I'd already endured flooding my mind.

"So, could you help me? You saw first-hand how Aphrodite treated people, her mannerisms and day-to-day activities, as my maiden you could guide me." I couldn't afford for anyone to find out, although I shouldn't be punished for something that Aphrodite did.

The path weaved off around a rose bush, but we continued towards a meadow filled with marble fountains and gold-plated flower pots, flamboyant blossoms billowing out over the top. Trickling from the hands of the night sky the silver moonlight shone, cascading down onto the leaves of the greenery, which readily soaked it up. We rested on the soft grass, quiet for a moment, the silence engulfed us. I turned my head towards Alice, her lips were set in a smile.

"I'm here to protect you Bella, of course I'll help you. Aphrodite prepared for this, she told everyone she'd be gone for a couple days so we had time to prepare, this doesn't just affect you, if Edward finds out he will just drag Aphrodite back." She sighed, her face setting in to a grimace. Her eyes set on mine, her voice strong and encouraging.

"You will have to be malicious Bella, Aphrodite wasn't a sympathetic woman, her beauty and youth turned her self-absorbed and poisonous. Her walk was self-righteous, you both share an exquisite beauty, but she revelled in it." I rolled my eyes, I knew I wasn't hideous, but I definitely wasn't show stopping. Alice apparently seeing right through my judgement.

"Bella, you are the doppelganger to the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Eternal Youth. You are gracefully exquisite, but the inner beauty you possess is what makes you even superior to Aphrodite, she could not carry the beauty you hold within, your empathy, for you to be blinded by your own splendour makes you the true Goddess." She puffed at the end, seeming exasperated from her little rant at me. Her eyes widened, somewhat fearful. I chuckled faintly, seeming to ease her enough for her to join me.

Alice abruptly tensed beside me, her face morphed into a blank stare. Too fast for my vision to comprehend she had us both on our feet and headed towards an overgrown bush. She stuffed us squarely in the middle, concealed by the intertwined leaves and branches.

She soothingly grasped my face between her tiny hands before placing her finger on her lips, silencing me. Nodding my head in understanding, I cautiously peeked through the twigs.

An enormous specimen came barrelling through the gardens, his muscles bulging from his robes, made of silk and covered with deep blue embroidery, its lavish look meaning he was obviously of significant stature. I looked towards Alice, her complexion seeming whiter, if possible.

She trembled slight, her mouth forming the word "Edward."

I resisted the urge to gasp, turning my gaze back to the God. I had to say, he was magnificent, his demeanour screamed power and authority, it was intimidating but extremely attractive, Edward was the sexiest man I'd ever laid eyes on.

His copper coloured hair was structured effortlessly on top his head, but what drew me in was his jade eyes, deep pools of emotion swirled on the surface, I didn't know if it terrified me or excited me.

Edward strode towards a nearby waterfall, grasping his robes he tore them off effortlessly. Just then my eyes caught two maidens dashing into the gardens, both equally gorgeous, carrying extravagant robes and handfuls of soaps, brushes and towels. My eyes travelled back towards Edward, his naked back facing me, I was marginally disappointed to say the least. He leisurely leaned an arm against the rocks of the waterfall, stood beneath the spray.

Alice swiftly turned my head towards hers, shaking hers slightly. I instinctively knew what was coming next, my eyes turning, seeking confirmation. Edward's voice rang out, full of authority.

"Come." The women shakenly got undressed, their robes slinking to the earth.

Both of the lady's hands strayed and expertly worked the Gods skin, one lathering it with soap, the other kneading his muscles. I knew I should have looked away, but I couldn't, my eyes fixed on Edward. He roughly picked one up, shoving her into the nearest surface, greedily kissing her skin, the other stepped back in surprise. He roamed her body, crudely kneading her breasts, her cry in pain reaching my ears.

Turning my head, an unexpected tear rolled down my flushed cheek. I harshly swiped it away and before Alice could stop me I burst through the bushes.


	4. The Recurring Face

Hi guys! There has been some confusion from some of you so I'm going to try clear this up - This story is heavily based on Greek Mythology, Edward is Zeus and Bella is having to play Aphrodite. Yes, they are supposed to be married but if you know Greek Mythology, Zeus is always portrayed as a serial cheater. In my opinion, Edward isn't cheating on Bella as of yet, he's cheating on Aphrodite. I know some of you are heavily against infidelity which is completely understandable but my story isn't going to be surrounding that topic and I'm very sorry if I may have upset anyone, as I didn't put a warning, it was not my intention.

I very much hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue reading, reviews are much appreciated bad or good!

* * *

"Don't!" Alice's whispered yell did nothing to pull me from my blind rage. I knew what it was like to suffer from abuse, but I couldn't sit back and watch another receive it. My path was certain and as I strode towards Edward my plan was in place, until I was barged to the floor.

Looking up my vision was slightly dizzy from the impact, I could tell a well-built man was stood above me, his skin an attractive bronze. He, of course, had a good physique, athletic and muscular.

"Aphrodite, I apologise." Holding his huge hand out, I took it gratefully.

"It's rea…" Upright, I got a glimpse at his face. My stomach instantly coiled, the blood leaving my body.

"Jacob?" I barely uttered. Alice came up from behind me, hastily steering me into the shadows. The man's features morphed into one of confusion. Visions of him mistreating me wormed their way into my mind.

"Jacob? If you know his face this must be his doppelganger." Alice snapped me out of it, carefully whispering her words. Her hands rested upon my quivering ones as I briefly watched the guy, he followed us into the shadows, totally bewildered on what was happening.

"What is going on here? Aphrodite, care to explain?" His arrogance beamed off of him, you could convey he thought himself important, his piercing eyes staring me down, full of accusation.

"Please excuse Aphrodite's behaviour, sir. I believe she knocked her head with the fall." Alice stepped in, coming up with an excuse for our odd behaviour. The man looked me over before nodding his head, he didn't bother to apologise again but continued to stride through the gardens. I instantly hoped he wouldn't be a recurring face.

"Jacob?" Alice questioned.

"Before all of this, I was running from a man who mistreated me. He was called Jacob, he looked exactly like him." I instantly saw the shift in Alice's eyes, the sympathy creeping through. I exhaled, I hated that look.

"Alice, please don't look at me any different. It was my choices that lead me to him and I didn't exactly help myself, I could have left him months ago." She attempted to argue but I cut her off short.

"I'm sorry for barging out the bushes, seeing another get abused or mistreated is something I'm understandably strong against. It was actually fortunate that guy knocked me down, I might have blown my cover, I wasn't thinking rationally." I regretfully told Alice, my voice sincere and apologetic.

"Bella, you need to understand, God's here are worshipped and expect nothing less. Edward is mighty powerful and eternal. He's the King of the God's, you don't disobey him. The women here all understand their places and are grateful to be among the God's." I took in Alice's words, the realisation that these women willingly worshipped Edward made me feel queasy, is that what I was expected to do?

I peeked from the shadows and searched for the ruler, his billowing triceps were being gingerly dried by a different young woman. I watched as he flicked his wrist in her direction, the maiden swiftly rushed out the gardens and out of my vision. Casting my eyes back, Edward dressed in fresh robes, his striking features morphing into one of misery.

The life of the forests around him quickly dulled, the harmonised birds began to get restless in the blustery treetops above making the area buzz with noise. Wind picked up around Edward, ruffling his already messy hairdo, the gardens looked chaotic in his distressed presence, like nature itself tried strengthening the God with its own energy.

What could the King of God's be this miserable about?

Alice glanced around my shoulder, seeing what I stayed fixated on.

"He's depressed. After all these decades of immortality he's become evil. I once knew him to be kind-hearted, but I don't think he even feels much anymore. It's quite sad, even nature can't relax him anymore." It irked me that Alice would be sympathetic towards him. My head whipped around, startling Alice.

"You show him sympathy?" My voice impassioned. She gave me a dejected smile, her features turning downcast. It was the first time I'd seen Alice so crestfallen, it looked truly heart-breaking.

"I see things. The future, or possible futures. It's why Aphrodite had me be her maiden, I came of use to her when she figured she wanted to escape. I can't tell you everything Bella, but you must know that he isn't such a monster." Her eyes portrayed nothing but truth.

"It's amazing, the extent of this world. To hold powers and be immortal, it must be strange." To think that one person could hold such powers, it made my mind whirl. I briefly wondered what Alice saw of my future but feared the answer.

We both watched as Edward finally departed the gardens, as his presence left the life of the greenery around us quickly perked back up, restoring itself to the tranquil grounds it had been moments ago.

"We really should get going, we have one day left before Aphrodite is expected back at the palace which means you have one day to learn everything Aphrodite." I sighed instantly, one day to absorb a whole different personality.

Alice led me through a nearby meadow to an extravagant, gold embellished gazebo. Seated across from me she perched on the edge of her seat and sorrowfully smiled at me.

"Even though you're a kind soul Bella, you must be fierce, malicious. Be vain, Aphrodite relished in shoving her splendour in people's faces, it's partly why people loathed her. If a maiden was to fall in front of you, you are to snigger or punish them for their clumsiness. I understand it may be challenging, but Bella, here it's kill or be killed." Alice grasped my clammy hand and squeezed it in encouragement, her support granting me the strength to take in her words and form a persona.

Casting away the thoughts and feelings of my own personality and being Aphrodite was going to be exceptionally challenging, but Alice assured me that as her maiden, she'd constantly be at my side to chastise me and to protect me.

Alice was still instructing me when the sun began to wake up and blister through the morning sky, my yawn was enough indication to stop but I implored Alice to continue, the thought of being executed motivating me to gather as much information on Aphrodite as I could cram in. But I knew I couldn't prevent the inevitable for long, the palace awaited my arrival at dusk.


	5. Foreign Flowers

Sorry for the late chapter! I fell poorly and then it was like the domino effect with the whole family becoming poorly, two kids under 2 and being ill is very stressful and worrying so I was unable to find the time to continue. Now that everyone is well I should be back on track! But I am going on holiday from Monday to Thursday so I won't be uploading until after I get back as I want to consentrate on my family while I'm away and have some much needed time with my partner. Hope you enjoy and keep reading :)

* * *

The golden gate raised sky-high in front of me, beckoning me to enter. My feet moved on their own accord through into a magnificent orchard, my eyes closing leisurely as I greedily savoured the aromas before me. The air, smelling vastly different from what I was accustomed to, cleansed my full lungs, gulping it in, it refreshingly spruced me up, giving me the much-needed energy and support I required.

Turning around I sneaked a final look to the entrance, I instantly caught Alice's eyes, moist with emotion. I stubbornly refused to return the gesture, I was Aphrodite now, heedless and malevolent. The realisation then pride blazed across her features, it was enough to motivate me forward. My non-existent robe was wrapped exotically around me, naked flesh vastly spread across my torso, traces of emerald embellished across my bosom to the very left of my breast shaping into a striking lightening bolt. With no shoes the earth moulded between my toes, instead of being put off by the dirt, the springy, heated soil felt oddly hospitable.

Ahead you could see the beginning of a marble stairs.

"I guess that would be a good place to start." I nervously voiced. Striding closer, I scanned the area and was relieved to find it vacant but as I stood at the base of the stairs my nerves skyrocketed, this was it, no more Isabella.

Climbing the steps, I observed the palace. It was too ostentatious, covered in marble and intertwined with its golden designs it screamed pretentious. Smoothing my fingertips along a near pillar I wondered if I could ever get used to this, Alice said time had corroded Aphrodite's character, I wonder if perhaps time would be as cruel to me.

"Your chamber is prepared Ma'am." Startled, I turned to see a beautiful glower of a woman, her locks a stunning platinum blonde and her eyes piercing blue pools, she wore a simple silk robe that barely hid her body, a common theme in this society's clothing. Alice mentioned my maidens would be Nymphs, spirits associated with the land and mountains around us, here to serve under the Gods and Goddesses.

Without much thought I smiled gratefully back at her but watched as her face conjured to one of shock and I instantly realised my mistake, thinking carefully of what Aphrodite might do I quickly dropped my face into a scowl.

"What are you staring at? Escort me to my rooms." My voice heavily laced with disgust, it pained me to see the Nymphs natural light drain from her face, leaving her pale and emotionless, this is what Aphrodite did to people.

"Sorry Ma'am." She spoke in a subdue voice.

She led me swiftly up the rest of the stairs and through the grand front doors into a huge circular room, its walls painted with stories, the stories of the Gods. Alice informed me that this was the throne room, Edward wanting it to be the first thing people saw when they came into his domain.

"Aphrodite." Gulping softly, I looked to the centre of the room and saw Edward sprawled out leisurely on the centre throne. His face was set into a grimace, jaw clenched as he stared me down. The glare I stuck on my features clearly aggravated him, his jade eyes blazing at my own.

"You're back earlier than necessary." He gruffed out, making no attempt to cover he was unhappy about my arrival.

"As your wife you should be relieved I'm home." I snapped, his attitude grating on me.

"You are not my wife!" He roared, jumping out of his seat he stood shaking with rage. I flinched, surprised by his actions. His bare feet slapped against the marble floor as he advanced towards me, I couldn't stop the trembles that erupted throughout my body, the courage I had evaporating instantly.

I closed my eyes softly but still felt his breath sweep across my face, too afraid to reopen them I bowed my head slightly in hopes he'd leave but as I felt his rough hand clench my jaw I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You're fortunate to still hold that title." Slackening his hold slightly, he cocked my head to the side and waited for me to lift my gaze, once I lifted my head I was instantly drawn to the fiery emotions that seized his eyes, the struggle contained within. It was then that I felt it, the electric current buzzing through my skin from his hand, the heat radiating from beneath it, the feeling was unrecognisable but slightly pleasant, he must have felt it too as he recoiled his hand, the confusion etched on his face.

I was slightly hurt from the action, which confused me greatly, I couldn't be attracted to this monster. I turned my head away from his prying eyes before he could read my emotions.

"Take me to my chambers." I ordered the maiden, her figure returning from the shadows. She bowed her head respectively before directing me towards an intricate archway, as I strode through I vowed I wouldn't turn back to catch one last glimpse of him, determined to keep my feeling platonic.

As we made our way through the palace I was grateful to have someone to direct me, we weaved our way through long halls filled with abundant fine art and I spied bright rooms through opened doors until we eventually came to a halt. The maiden opened the door and lead me through into a vast room, the lavish space was rich in colour but vastly different from the rest of the grounds, instead of being subtly luxurious and elegant like the rooms I had come to pass this bedchamber screamed wealth and it was obvious Aphrodite wanted it that way, unfortunately it was something I couldn't relate to.

"Shall I prepare your bath, Ma'am?" I gave her a sharp nod before wandering to my bed, the pitter patter of my feet echoing off the slate floors. The extravagant oak wood stood on four posts and was decorated with entwining vines and foreign flowers, the overall look was stunning, at least there was one thing I liked about my new bedroom. As I laid back on the plush duvet and rested against the plump pillows I pondered on what Aphrodite could possibly be doing back in my world.


	6. Aphrodite

Sorry for the short chapter guys! Been super busy but I'm hoping to post some more chapters up this coming month, please review, feedback is welcome!

* * *

Aphrodite POV

The depth of the pull invigorated me, the immense feeling of freedom washing over me as I fell to the floor. Dirty tiles cracked under the force of my entrance, cutting my knee, I watched in rapt attention as the crimson blood leaked down my calf's, the wound looking irritated, it wasn't healing.

"I'm mortal." I could feel the bubble of excitement build from within, ecstatic that my plan worked. Lifting myself off the filthy floor I noticed my appearance in a mirror, relieved, my face was exact, an uncanny resemblance to my former self.

"Isabella." Turning I took in a hunk of a man standing in the doorway, looking around I realised this space must have been some sort of bath chamber. He resembled Hephaestus, a God from my former world. Knowing it couldn't possibly be him I realised this must have been his doppelganger.

"What's your name barbarian?" The power in my voice clearly shocking the man but my patience was wearing thin.

"Speak!" I screeched. The raw rage that built on his face grated me, how dare he look at me in such a way. I watched as he barrelled towards me effectively clasping his rough hand around my neck, pinning me to the closest wall.

The open space filled with my strange laughter causing his grip to get tighter, the wild look upon my face clearly frightening him.

"How dare you run from me, Isabella. Your officially dead." His gruff voice wavered as he saw how unfazed I was, his threat clearly not scaring me like it should have done.

"You fool, you think you can hurt me?" I squawked out, his tight grip effecting my voice. Rough hands screwed tighter around my neck, effectively cutting off my air supply. Small ragged breathes started to escape my throat as I clawed at his hands, panic bubbling up inside of me. My expression must of show how frantic I started to become as a satisfied smirk graced the brutes demented face, my vision wavered, until he blurred from my vision. Darkness cloaked me, the feeling foreign, I could feel my lungs burning, my body unwillingly sagging against his barbarous hold. Death was something I continuously bypassed for thousands of years, but in this moment, as I stared death in the face, I was surprised that the feeling of freedom washed over my body but as I was just on the cusp of deaths doorstep, the fool loosened his grip, the bubble of laughter escaped my raw throat before he knocked me out.

BPOV

Bubbles brushed up to my ankles, the warmth of the water vibrated up my legs sending delightful shivers up my spine. My maiden helped me shrug off the loose robe I'd carelessly thrown on earlier before I submerged fully into the vast rockpool that was my bath, feeling the earths energy caressing my body as soon as I touched the water, the warmth encased me as I drifted to the far end, my back leaning against the rocky wall. I cast my eyes around the strange space. This bath chamber must have been built around the rockpool as two entire walls were huge boulders, it was magnificent and became instantly my favourite room I'd been in so far. The sombre light of the candles sporadically placed around the area bounced off the dark rock making the lighting dim, leaning my head back I let the room de-stress me.

Sighing, I thought about Edward, the electrifying connection we experienced. I'd only ever had two boyfriends in my life, the first was a high school crush that lasted a week, the other, Jacob, but I never felt or even heard of this electricity that we shared, even though it was brief I knew it felt very intimate.

I plucked up a bar of soap left on a ledge, lavender and honey assaulted my senses as I washed the days grub from my body. Suddenly, I felt a hand smooth a bar gently over my back, recoiling from the touch I whirled around and came face to face with my maiden. I was bewildered that she approached me whilst I was bathing but as soon as I turned she coward away, her face scrunched up in fear.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." Scrutinizing her, you could see she was clearly confused, did Aphrodite normally instruct her to do this?

"You did nothing wrong, could I be alone?" I managed to stutter out. The maiden looked slightly apprehensive but bowed before scurrying out of the room. I blew out a shaken breath before sinking further into the water, this world was diverse, so far reached than mine, Aphrodite clearly had set ways, ways I knew I could never conform to.


	7. Groomed Reality

Hope you all like it and I will try get another chapter up next week! Also I've made a Facebook page where I'll be posting Sneak Peaks and Polls so you can have a say in how you want the story to go! You can also get in contact with me through the Facebook page if you'd like to ask any questions. If you like it please review as it really means a lot to me! Thank you :)

Link to FB Page: Type in the normal URL Web Address for FB and then add this - MissSweetPeasFF/ or just search MissSweetPeasFF/ in the search bar on FB and it should come up.

* * *

The brisk walk back to my bed chambers was cold, the gown provided little warmth as it gripped to my wet figure. I hurried past my maiden, her form shrinking into the corner shadows, head bowed in submission.

"Your dismissed." I murmured softly, watching as she scampered out of the room. My heart squeezed for the young woman, but I could only envision what Aphrodite made her do after a bathe.

I retrieved a deep blue negligee that was displayed neatly atop my bed, the smooth, glossy fabric feeling alien against my skin, having previously been sheltered from such luxuries it truly baffled me how I had come from such poverty to appreciate such treats and be a part of such beauty. I cherished the feeling as the sleek material ran down my body, it hung just below my butt, thankfully no one was going to witness me wearing the skimpy attire.

Positioning myself into the magnificent queen bed, my mind drifted to Alice, she reminded me of how Edward, although corrupt, had a good heart. The Edward I had witnessed showed no good, only hatred, hatred for Aphrodite.

Realisation rapidly hit me, this wasn't a lucky escape from my realm but a more groomed version, the elaborate structures masking the reality, now my reality. Today Edward's vast structure added with his wicked temper had me trembling to my bones, something I subconsciously couldn't control, I recognised his confusion to my reaction, knowing Aphrodite showed no weakness.

My chest constricted slightly, the air becoming thick and difficult to inhale. What if Edward was to find out? Alice's words rung in my head.

 _"It's kill or be killed."_

I know Edward wouldn't pass up a chance to kill Aphrodite, I would from now on have to alter his opinion on Aphrodite or continue to lead myself to my own death.

Sleep didn't come willingly, the thought Edward discovering my secret had me reeling most the night. Once sleep finally surrounded me it only felt like minutes before my maiden was shaking me awake, her shaken voice rising me.

"The Master requests you join him for breakfast this morning." She faintly spoke. I immediately blanched at her words, knowing this was not the norm, Edward deliberately went out of his way to evade Aphrodite, he would certainly not request for her. So why now? What if he knew?

"Ma'am I insist you must go, he's expecting you." I anxiously stood from the bed, my negligee clinging to my bare body, I made a move towards the wardrobe but was abruptly stopped.

"He demands your presence now, there is no time to change ma'am." My maiden quickly explained, ushering me towards the doors.

Dread filled my entire being as we began steering through the winding corridors, passing contained artefacts and elaborate portraits hung extensively across the adorned walls. From ceilings hung luminous chandeliers embellished with hundreds of diamonds. We stopped before some stunningly, carved mahogany double doors and before I could utter a word she swung them open leaving me vulnerable and exposed in the doorway.

My eyes raised from the cold flooring as they rapidly searched for Edwards, meeting his icy stare twisted me, the fire igniting within.

Sat mightily at the head of his manmade table, his robes barely covering his sheening well-built chest. My nipples unexpectedly hardened which caught Edwards attention, I could sense the blush bloom across my cheeks as I scurried towards the nearest chair which happened to be the furthest from him, parking my butt securely down. He smirked callously at my predicament, but I caught the puzzlement briefly cross his features.

Fixing my gaze solely on the spread laid out before me I collected myself and began eating whilst examining the space before me. Great ceilings were swollen with greenery and strange blossoms that I'd come to adore in this land, the wooden roots from atop coiling down giant pillars onto the reflective floors below. The banquet table stretched across the room, adorned with golden challises and luxurious silverware, surrounded by plush chairs except one, Edwards. His throne dominated the space, consisting of pure gold with striking bolts of yellow around the head, atop one of the bolts sat an almighty eagle, its wings a mixture of golden and brown feathers, thinking it to be a statue it startled me when its gaze turned to meet my own.

"You are surprisingly uncollected today, Aphrodite." Edward stated, watching me carefully as I eyed his eagle wearily. I went and held Edwards gaze as he scrutinized me, hoping my face didn't portray how alarmed I'd become.

"A woman isn't always made up Edward, don't be so naïve." I scolded. The look I received had me almost regretting my words, but I acted passive as I carefully finished my breakfast.

"As the Goddess of Eternal Beauty shouldn't you be constantly exquisite?" He scoffed, his laughter rumbling through the grand banqueting room. "Your title deceives you."

Before I could stop it, a solitary tear escaped my doe eyes, swiping it roughly from my cheek I ducked my head low hoping he didn't catch it. Aphrodite didn't show weakness.

"You're different. Are you up to something?" Edward quizzed as I made a move to leave. Turning back to him I watched him shift from his seat, taking measured steps till he was only inches from me.

"You dare to disobey me, just remember, you may be a Goddess, but I could still end you like that." The snap of his fingers had me recoiling from his presence and before he could threaten me again I scuttled out the banquet hall, winding down the gleaming hallways until I considered it an adequate distance away from him.

"Ma'am?" Jumping up I screamed faintly, surprised to find my maiden in a doorway ahead. Her flawless blonde locks faintly bounced as she glided towards me, somewhat wary.

"I apologise, I did not mean to startle you." She murmured. Unable to hold it, I giggled, the situation somewhat funny to me. My maiden watched with fearsome eyes as I bellowed in the centre of the hallway. All to soon my emotions got the best of me as I felt big, plump tears stream down my cheeks, I broke down in front of the terrified young woman.

"Who are you?" I heard my maiden mutter as she collected my collapsing form, practically dragging me towards my chambers.

Closing the doors soundlessly she turned before my crumpled frame at the bottom of the bed.

"Who are you?" She repeated, her voice stronger than I'd ever heard.

"Aphrodite." I whispered, my voice sounding tired, disconnected.

"You are not Aphrodite. You are different. Aphrodite was a monstrous abuser, you won't hurt me." Her voice confident. Sighing, I turned to fully look at her. She was naturally gorgeous, waist length blonde hair, curves in all the right places and a face of a model. She emitted an almost pure aura, saturated with shame that shone through her emerald eyes. From my encounters with her she'd been a shy, quiet thing that was petrified and submissive.

The question was, was she trustworthy?

I was consumed with loneliness, with Alice not here I felt absolutely alone with this secret. No one knew the real me, Bella.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The woman held a small smile as she said her name. "Rosalie."

"That's beautiful, did you choose that yourself?" My voice caring and soft.

"Yes. May I ask what yours is?" Her own voice sounding gentle.

"Isabella." I whispered.


	8. The Excursian

I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if some of you don't like how short the chapters are or how long its taking for me to put them up but I'm trying my hardest, with two kids in the summer holidays I just find myself pooped all the time. Please if you do like it leave a review. Also check out my FB were you get to see sneak peaks and will get to have a say in what happens in upcoming chapters!

To find my FB click onto Facebook search bar and type in: MisssweetpeasFanfic

* * *

"Isabella?" Rosalie's puzzlement transferring through her voice. She strode towards me, her confidence around me filtering through as she figured I wasn't Aphrodite.

"I'm Aphrodite's doppelganger. She transferred me to this domain, so she could walk my own." I examined robotically, unhappy with the events. Rosalie sat carefully beside me, her face perplexed.

"So, your human?" She questioned. I simply nodded, finding to have no energy.

"I'm sorry she did this to you, your life was probably perfect before all this. If Edward finds out, he'll kill you." Her voice sounded slightly pained, not wanting to cause her worry I simply placed my hand on her own.

"My life was pitiful, I was abused and most likely would be dead by now. Here I may be imprisoned but I am alive. Not for long though, Edward knows something is up." My voice resigned, already giving into defeat, it was as if the universe wanted me dead. Rosalie shuffled in front of me, her eyes ablaze with emotion.

"Isabella, you may be human but that is no fault. You are driven by emotion and consume a strength in you that could conquer the bitterest of Gods, never let that die. For you to live in this world you must veer individuals' opinions of Aphrodite, allow them to see the Goddess of Beauty, the inner beauty that you possess." Rosalie quietened.

"These few days I have been so extremely confused by you, your actions, you remained kind compared to Aphrodite who abused me whenever the chance arisen. It's been a pleasure to serve you." Empathising with her former abuse I was so incredibly proud of the young woman in front of me, Rosalie's confidence around me was truly motivating and I recognised if Rosalie had succeeded in composing herself and was still this tremendous woman then surely, I could do the same.

Smiling at Rosalie she noted the alteration in my demeanour, her expression reflecting my own.

"Would you aid me, Rosalie? You're so strong and confident even after the cruelty you've received. You know far more about Aphrodite and Edward than I undoubtfully do. I feel reinvigorated from your words, it feels like I can really do this." Hope resonating through my speech. Rosalie stood from her position, offering me her hand, accepting it I got up on sturdy knees.

"After the kindness you've shown me it would be my pleasure to serve you and aid you in this mission." Her tone turning teasing. We giggled faintly.

"Would you like a tour of the palace? You could simply manoeuvre to and from then." Her offer was hospitable, the thought of exploring the vast palace was thrilling, the prospect of a small library exciting me further.

"That would be extremely helpful, I was awfully lost wandering the halls earlier." A blush spanned my cheeks as I recall why I was misplaced earlier, Edward's cruel words still weighing heavy on my mind. I collected my wits as we made a move to leave but remembered my prior predicament that was my attire and hurriedly changed into a somewhat modest dress, the material still hugging my body uncomfortably.

Rosalie chuckled somewhat, explaining how the difference between Aphrodite and I amused her, Aphrodite's sense to expose as much as possible opposed to me trying to hide every miniscule piece of skin.

Rosalie had us walking to the entry of the palace, clarifying how it would be easier to acquire my bearings if we were on the ground floor. The small talk between us occurred naturally, the hope of a friendship increasing with each exchange we had.

As we made our approach through the entryway to the kitchen I was vaguely disappointed in the décor, expecting warm furnishings and personal touches I observed overly decorated walls in golden bordered paintings of Edward himself, one showed him stood mightily at his throne with his cunning eagle.

Another, however, unexpectedly caught my eye, Edward unclothed encased in the palest clouds, his prominently sculpted body glistening in a sheen of sweat. Although, what genuinely struck me was his eyes, the emotion which swam beneath left me gasping for breath. Aching agony pooled the surface of his irises leaving me questioning what left it there.

"Isabella, would you like to continue?" Jumping, I hadn't realized I'd stayed motionless in front of the portrait, its anguish leaving me stationary. With Rosalie's whisper I continued forward staying partially behind her to view my surroundings discreetly.

Entering the kitchen, we hovered in the doorway, maids bustled around preparing, what I assumed, lunch.

"Please tell me Edward will be dining alone for lunch." I requested, a flicker of optimism ringing in my pleading voice. But as soon as I heard the low, sorrowful tone Rosalie held I sighed dejectedly. I graced Rosalie with a saddened smile, communicating that I was ok.

"He demands lunch in the gardens and for you to join him. I'm sorry Isabella, I understand your dislike towards him." Chuckling humorously at her words I gazed into her eyes, my own welling with tears I was determined not to shed.

"Dislike? I hate him. The man is cruel, his power has clearly darkened his heart." Spitting the sentence out I was surprised by my own rage. "Why must he demand my presence? Do you think he knows?" I quizzed Rosalie, hopeful she may have some insight.

"He's dodged Aphrodite every day, so he could be lonesome, I've not ever witnessed him so invested with one woman before." Rosalie's response confused me further. "I don't believe he knows yet, if he did you'd undoubtfully be dead by now." Her soft, hushed tone softening the shock of the accuracy in her words.

Contemplating why Edward desired my presence so much I neglected the next half of the excursion through the palace, consciously aware of only gold and shiny surfaces as we weaved through rooms. Rosalie guided me through an archway behind a grand staircase, the smell of old books snaring my senses.

Peering up my eyes widened comically as I stared at the walls, built-in bookcases that spanned from floor to ceiling, were crammed with hundreds upon hundreds of books. The only space which wasn't overrun with books was a cosy corner in the back that housed one chair next to a beautifully sunlit window, it looked like the perfect tranquillise place to read a book.

"How long before my presence is needed?" I questioned Rosalie gently. My eyes still fixed on the serene scene before me.

"A little over two hours I'd say, would you like to be alone?" Nodding, I beamed back at Rosalie as I gradually entered. The plush, warm carpet beneath my feet surprised me, this being the only carpeting in the palace, everything else covered in hard, shiny surfacing.

Running my hand along the stiff spines as I strolled past I wondered what I was to read first, anticipating the next adventure or romance. Searching, I gasped aloud at my find, Wuthering Heights sat worn at a height out of my reach and as I cast my eyes around I knew I'd find no ladder. Stretching on my toes I reached above, the back touching my fingertips but not enough for me to nudge it out of its place and just as I was to give up I felt him before I saw him.

Brushing up against my back, his broad chest and chiselled abs rubbed against me igniting something intense in the depths of my abdomen. His warmth radiated through my back as he slid up and plucked the book from its snug place. Turning slowly, I levelled my breathing before looking fully up at him. Holding out Wuthering Heights for me was Edward, his arrogant smile still playing on his masculine lips.

"Aphrodite, I didn't know you could read?"


	9. Distorted Dagger

I hope you like this chapter and please review, good or bad are welcome :)

* * *

"If you weren't so interested in bedding your maidens maybe you'd know that yes, I can read." My sarcastic response fuelled an onset of irritation, apparently not liking the truth. Stepping back, away from his hot physique, I hit the bookcase but seeming satisfied with the distance I levelled my gaze with his and stood confident.

"You're one to call me out on my indiscretions, it's a little hypocritical don't you think?" Raising his eyebrows mockingly, he took a step towards me however stopped short when he saw my entire form tense uneasily from his proximity.

"Why did you approach me, what do you want?" The strength resonating through my voice made me slightly proud. Edward scowled deeply, his expression morphing into an irritated one as he dragged his fingers roughly through his copper locks.

"Your different, skittish, I know you're up to something Aphrodite. You're foolish to think I will not discover your secret, no one dares to cross me, so I'd be vigilant in whom you trust and conspire with." His voice oozed with bitterness, the determination set on his flawless features fizzled my confidence completely.

"I may look senseless but I'm wiser than you consider and if I were to plot against you I would have done so already, not a lone soul upon this land would think of deceiving you." I kept a soft edge in my tone although he seemed to not be appeased by it.

"Your beauty will only take you so far, it's refreshing to see you exercising your intellect." I recognised it was intended as an insult but brushed it off, presenting him with a small smile while I twiddled casually with my fingers, hopeful to portray my innocence and throw him off y uneasy behaviour. With an intense huff he rotated on his heel and stalked through the archway, out of my vision.

Flopping against the bookcase I internally screamed, finally past the weeping I felt myself become overwhelmed with a new feeling, frustration.

"Isabella are you ok?" Tilting my head to the side, I watched Rosalie who darted hastily towards me whilst I inaudibly told her with a nod that I was good. Straightening myself up, I realised I still carried Wuthering Heights that Edward helped me retrieve in my hand. Bringing the childhood favourite up to my nose the scent of old pages occupied my senses reminding me of my former home, which I only recognised today, I hadn't missed. Brushing off the aloof feeling I trudged to Rosalie with the book held firmly to my chest.

Heading towards my bedchambers I realised if I were to stay in this realm I'd need to ask Rosalie a couple of questions. Even though Alice informed me of Edward faintly I desired to know a lot more.

I chastised myself for being drawn to him, the connection I constantly felt in his presence was enthralling but also terrifying, his constructed form still alarming me.

Entering the safety of my room I settled on my bed, beckoning Rosalie to join me. Feeling the bed dip, I rested back on the headboard turning my body slightly in Rosalie's direction. Her body sat ridged on the edge, her expression set in a weary one, as if she already anticipated my questions. "Please explain more to me, Rosalie, I need to know everything." I implored.

For a while I questioned if she'd ever respond but as I was about to give up she sighed, joining me as she to rested against the headboard.

"He was a remarkable man, compassionate and selfless. His wife Hera was alike, her love for him significant. His brother, Hades, the God of the Underworld is an insatiable creature, hungry for power and therefore desired Edward's throne. One evening, whilst Edward travelled to his brother, Poseidon's domain, Hades ventured into this realm, driven on slaughtering Edward." It didn't shock me to hear Edward was once a man fuelled by love, even though he now possessed no comparable attribute's.

Rosalie held an unreadable expression on her watery face, as if fixated in an unforgiving memory. "Rosalie are you ok?" The gentleness of my voice touching her ears, she twisted and embraced me. Instinctively, I rubbed her back in calming motions as she wept on my shoulder, what for I did not know.

As time passed I grew increasingly concerned, her sobs barely ceasing. "I'm sorry if I pressed you into talking about something so sensitive, you don't have to tell me anything." I whispered, regretful of causing this reaction.

"I'm sorry Isabella." She stammered out as she braced herself into an upright position. Wiping hastily at her snot ridden face, she inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm her rapidly rising chest. Fixing me with her gaze she reassured me she was okay.

"I was here, Isabella, in the palace that night. I recall being in the pantry and abruptly feeling emotionless; limp. The sensation disturbed me, so I went to check on Hera, I was her maiden. The night was black, and a thunderstorm blew overhead which instantaneously put me on alert, not many storms casted back then and with Edward absent it was extremely abnormal. I remember dashing towards her bedchambers, with each step my instincts hyperaware, screamed something was to transpire, the lights were dim and halls eerie then I heard Him, Hades. His wicked glee over her demise." My core promptly sunk as I witnessed her struggle to hold herself together, Rosalie's hunched figure vibrated as a fresh round of tears trickled down her reddened face.

Cradling her in my arms I assessed what I learned off Rosalie tonight, the disbelief sinking in, conscious of the fact that there was a means to destroy an immortal God.

"Rosalie, how did Hades kill her? I thought all the Gods were Immortal?" The bewilderment in my curious voice rung clear and I stilled, hoping it didn't upset Rosalie further.

"I hid in an alcove opposite, before her doorway, the shadows safely concealing me as I viewed him through the opened door. He lingered over her lifeless body, his hands wielding a distorted dagger, the one weapon that can kill a God. Edward heard myths, stories of a lone dagger that held an undeniable power that could rid the Gods but never divulged further, perceiving them as senseless legends." Shifting uncomfortably Rosalie sighed before clutching my hand firmly in her own. "Please, you're the only one that knows what I witnessed that night, can you keep my secret? If Edward knew I hid nearby but neglected the opportunity to help, he'd kill me. I was just so afraid Isabella."

I looked at Rosalie, her typical immaculate beauty ruffled by the dark secret she held within all these years. Bloodshot eyes pleaded with me, her blotched face laid bare before me and I knew with Rosalie revealing this, I could trust her and she, me.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul."


	10. New Freinds

Thank you guys so much for being patient, I know a lot of you are wanting longer chapters but this length is currently what I'm feeling comfortable with right now and as long as you guys are getting content I don't think it makes a lot of difference :) When my kids are back at Nursery I promise to try make them longer! Please if you can also review that would be amazing and a lot of help :)

* * *

"I apologise Isabella, but lunch will be shortly, and Edward will still request you be there." Rosalie murmured, I assume exhausted. Instead of my typical complaining I remained quiet, not wanting to drain Rosalie more with my bellyaching. Moving off the bed I dug about the room for a hairbrush and retrieved a damp cloth from the adjoined bath chamber before climbing back onto the queen bed.

"Let's freshen you up, you're not your usual flawless self." Gathering her knotted golden locks, I combed through them delicately, watching as they collected neatly to her waist. Rosalie started perking up, her form relaxing with each passing minute.

"I cannot thank you enough, you've allowed me to lift such a weight off my shoulders. Even though there is still dread of Edward discovering my secret and it plagues me each and every day I'm comforted knowing you're here, to talk to." Rosalie professed, her soft voice reached a yearning inside me, the longing for a friend, and I realised I viewed Rosalie as that; a friend.

"As my only companion you can talk to me about anything Rosalie, you already hold my secret, I have faith in you that it will remain one." The confidence resonated in my declaration. She raised her head up capturing my gaze, her eyes welling with moisture.

"You really consider me your friend?" Her uncertainty saddened me, however I imagine in such a deceiving land even a Maiden couldn't treasure something as simple as a friend. Though, I recall not ever finding a friend in my time before, always hiding from the world.

"I've never actually had a friend before, constantly trying to appear invisible and avoid human interaction. My experience with individuals hasn't been pleasant but yes, I consider you a friend Rosalie. I've remained so lonesome in this peculiar dominion, but our interaction has been lovely." With a grin etched on my face Rosalie barely contained her own.

Declaring each other friends, Rosalie thanked me for the damp cloth and began easing her heated face. With myself fully dressed and presentable I calmed my curious mind, anxious but keen to see Edward again, for that I was truly infuriated at myself.

Swiftly following Rosalie down the majestic corridors, I couldn't shake off one question; why were Edward and Aphrodite married? If Edward was distraught at Hera's death, why re-wed? Storing the question in the back of my mind, I vowed I would ask Rosalie later as we descended the grand staircase and made our way into the banquet hall. Edward sat expectedly at his throne, dominance emitting off him in waves. His mighty Eagle on his shoulder watching me with an attentive eye.

The aroma of rich food hit me which promptly had my stomach growling, the heat filling my cheeks as I caught Edward smirking at me. The embellished hall was filled with a melody, the music soft and serene, putting my mind at ease as I took my seat at the overloaded table.

"You're late." Edward stated, his tone irritated. Scrutinising him I raised my eyebrows. "I don't essentially need to be here, I come courtesy of you because you 'demand' my presence." I clipped out, exasperated by his disrespect.

You could practically hear him grind his teeth, the way his eyes flashed towards mine had me on edge, but I maintained my pretence, still somewhat irritated at him.

For lunch, I opted for pastry treats, indulging on bacon and cheese stuffed cuisine choosing to once again ignore the infuriating man seated before me. I wondered why I was keen to see Edward earlier, was it his Adonis structure? The appeal was undeniable. Peeking up under my lashes I admired Edwards build, his bare torso exposed, free for me to appreciate.

Abs protruded under his skin with a sheen of perspiration covering his healthy skin, but what caught my eye was the unruly hair spread across his chest, the copper mass rugged up his appearance but left me breathless, the yearning to feel his weight on my body swelling.

Travelling up to his face I spotted Edward watching me, the embarrassment warming my cheeks at being caught ogling him. I promptly lowered my head, allowing my curls to conceal my mortification.

"You're ashamed?" I heard Edward mutter. My eyes widened in alarm as I searched for something to retort with.

"A lady can't grow shy? Surely you should know you're a tempting man, Edward." Timidly smiling at him whilst I chatted. I saw the calculation behind his eyes nonetheless, the puzzlement sketched on his face before he disguised it. I reprimanded myself, Edward had worn that expression more than once, it was only a matter of time before he demanded I express the truth.

Unexpectedly, Edward stood harsh, towering beyond the overstated dining table. "Come." He ordered, marching towards the door. Scrambling noisily out of the plush seat I hastily sped behind him, foolishly tripping in the process. Plummeting towards the marble flooring I braced my hands ready for the imminent impact but in its place was masculine paws, long rugged fingers cupping my waist almost intimately.

Gasping, I was staggered by the gentleness of Edwards movements as he situated me back on the ground, his ridged build positioned almost flush to my own.

"Edward I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." I unintentionally babbled out, his presence affecting me immensely. I attempted to stir out of his grasp only for his grip to tighten, causing me to stumble, my hand connecting with Edwards naked torso as I tried to steady myself.

His heated skin tingled beneath my touch, the electric feeling resonating throughout my body. Boldly I spread my fingers, spanning them out across his waist, the muscle contracting under my fingertips. The hitch in Edwards throat had me nervously gazing at him. His eyes frenzied, pupils dilated, were openly fixated on me. The air dispersed around us as Edward imprisoned me with his stare, neither blinking nor moving.

Capturing my bottom lip with my teeth, Edward followed the motion hazily before his eyes snapped strictly shut. Agony imprinted on his face before he roughly thrust me out of his hold.

"Why are you playing these games? I ensure you I will not fall for your charms Aphrodite, don't think this will distract me, I see your up to something." Edward spat at me, his face maddened as his frame vibrated with rage.

Wincing away, he thundered past me as I clung to the corridor walls, my former feelings evaporating and were swiftly swapped with bewilderment, a sting arose within my chest from the rejection but for a moment I was sure Edward experienced similar feelings, the prickling heat that burned between us as we touched. Even though I craved to experience it again I knew it would be reckless, thus I vowed to keep my emotions platonic with Edward, no matter how difficult it would be.


End file.
